I Will Find You!
by ashzlen
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang cewek yang punya sebuah impian dari dia kecil yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk terwujud. Tapi pernyataan itu berubah saat ia baru masuk ke SMP, ternyata mimpinya itu ada didepan matanya. Ada aja halangan buat menggapai mimpinya itu, Kagami Len...


"Aku akan menemukan orang itu!"

"Mana mungkin ketemu? Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi aku akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti!"

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

Pertengahan tahun kelas 6. Aaaah~~ Rasanya cepat sekali sebentar lagi aku akan masuk SMP! Dan sudah 2 tahun aku tidak menemukan apa-apa...

"Rin!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Oh, Miku! Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika dari Gakupo-sensei belum?"

"PR... Mate... Matika... ?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bengong begitu?"

"GAWAT! MIKU! AKU LUPA!"

"Sudah kuduga! Ya sudah, cepat sana kerjakan!"

"Aaa~~ Harusnya aku mengerjakan PR itu kemarin malam, bukannya malas-malasan sambil main game..."

"Itu salahmu. Nih, salin punyaku saja!"

"Hehehe, arigatou, Miku! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!"

"Rayuanmu garing."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Gumi?"

"Dia lagi menyalin PR IPA milikku."

"Huff, untunglah aku sudah mengerjakan PR IPA!"

"YOSH! Aku mau mengerjakan PR Matematika dulu!"

Miku hanya menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Dasar..." gumamnya.

 **TING... TONG... TING... TONG... BREEETT! (?)**

Gak perlu heran sama bunyi bel ini. Waktu itu aku pernah tanya sama kepala sekolah, kenapa bunyi bel disekolah ini akhirannya kayak bunyi kentut? Tapi orangnya juga gak tau kenapa.

Istirahat. Aku berjalan ke kantin bersama dengan Miku dan Gumi, sahabatku.

"Kalian bakal ke SMP mana?" tanya Gumi. Miku mengira-ngira.

"Ng... SMP Hana!" jawab Miku cepat.

"Kalau aku ke SMP Kairin." jawabku. "Kamu sendiri bakalan kemana?"

"Uuh, aku bakal ke asrama... Begitu kata Kaa-san.." Gumi mengeluh.

"Hei, harusnya kamu bersyukur! Apalagi kamu pasti dimasukkin ke asrama elite, kan?" terka Miku.

"Iya sih, tapi kan..."

"Yang aku sedih, kita gak bisa bareng-bareng lagi kayak sekarang..." kata Gumi. Ah, kalo gini jadi ikut sedih! Emang si Gumi rese!

"Gak papa, biar beda sekolah, kita masih bisa ngejar impian yang selalu kita impikan, kan? Kita juga bakal tetep jadi sahabat, apapun yang terjadi!" kata Miku.

Ngejar impian... Oh, aku berharap banget itu jadi kenyataan... Biar kayaknya itu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil... Akhirnya kita bertiga berpelukan.

Teletubies... Teletubies!~~~  
(Rin: Diam kau, BAKAuthor! Suasananya lagi mengharukan, nih!)

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Setelah mengalami berbagai macam rintangan, contohnya seperti ulangan, akhirnya SD ini akan segera melakukan perpisahan.

"Hiks... Rin.. Gumi... Aku gak mau... Pisah sama kalian..." Miku menangis bersama baju wisuda hitamnya yang belum dilepas.

"Sama... Nanti.. Kalo gak ada kalian... Aku ngutang sama siapa... Kalo gak bawa duit jajan...?" sela Rin sambil nangis.  
(Author: Ini orang udah tau lagi suasana sedih-sedihan malah ngomongin utang!)  
(Rin: Suka-suka!)

"Rin... Ngomong-ngomong utang... Kamu... Hik! Belum balikkin duit aku... Waktu kamu beli takoyaki... Hiks... Difestival... Waktu... Hiks... Itu.. Huhu.." isak Gumi.

"Ah! Gu.. Gumi... Maafin, ya.. Ini aku balikkin... 500.. Yen, kan...?" Rin ngasih duit koin 500 yen ke Gumi.

"Huhu... Kalia..n i..itu... Malah ngomongin.. utang... HUAAAA!" Miku memeluk Rin dan Gumi akhirnya mereka nangis bareng.  
(Author: Saya terharu :')) )  
(Miku Rin Gumi: GAK JELAAAASS! HUUUU!)  
#Author pundung dipojokkan

 **[Pesan dari Author: Fic ini mengajarkan, jika kalian punya utang sama temen, sahabat, musuh, pacar, mantan, atau satpam penjaga gerbang, segeralah dilunasi. Jangan sampe waktu kelulusan atau kenaikkan kelas kalian baru inget, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kalo orang itu kesel sama kamu, nanti kamu ngutang kemana lagi, hayo?]**

Keesokkan harinya...  
Rin menerawang langit melalu ranjangnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela. Tirai putih yang sedikit transparan bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. rin melamun sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _Headset_.

"Miku... Gumi.. Mereka lagi ngapain, ya?" gumam Rin.

"Uhh, gimana kalo nanti mereka ngelupain aku...?"

Rin menitikkan air matanya. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia kangen sama Miku juga Gumi.

Miku bocah ijo toska yang rambutnya panjang dan diikat _twintail_. Dia heboh dan biasanya jadi _Centre of Group_ diantara mereka bertiga. Kesukaannya Negi. Dikamar, posternya negi, cemilannya negi, jus negi, nasi negi (?), semuanya aja negi! Sampe _pantsu_ -nya ada gambar neginya!  
Kenapa Author bisa tau?  
Karena aku tau! Hohoho...

Gumi cewek riang yang rambutnya warna ijo. Dia suka di- _bully_ sama Rin dan Miku. Bukan _bully_ yang berlebihan, mentok-mentok paling kena DARE buat ngasih cokelat ke Gumiya, cowok yang Gumi suka. Kesukaannya wortel. Semuanya serba wortel!  
Apa?  
Sama kayak Miku?  
Nggak, nggak! Salah!  
 _Pantsu_ Gumi gak ada gambar wortelnya...  
Kenapa aku bisa tau?  
Karena aku tau! Ohohohohohoho!  
(Gumi: Si BAKAuthor emang rada-rada...)

"RIIN!" panggil Kaa-san Rin dari lantai bawah. Rin mengusap air matanya. Kuping Rin tajem banget kali, ya? Pake _headset_ tapi teriakkan Kaa-sannya masih kedengeran.  
(Rin: Iyalah, orang volumenya cuma 1)

"RIIIIIINNN!" panggil Kaa-sannya lebih keras.

"IYA KAA-SAAAN! INI RIN LAGI JALAAAANN!" sahut Rin gak kalah keras.  
(Author: Dasar anak durhaka!)

Rin bergegas turun.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Rin.

"Ayo, cepat, kita makan siang. Makanannya sudah siap." Kaa-san Rin tersenyum lembut. Rin juga menyahut dengan senyum.

Rin dan Kaa-sannya makan. Rin dilahirkan sebagai anak bungsu. Kakak laki-lakinya, Rinto, dia sudah SMA. Dan sekarang, dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Enak ya, jadi anak SMA...

"Rin, kamu yakin bakal lanjut ke SMP Kairin?" tanya Kaa-san Rin. Rin mengangguk.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Oh, enggak. Nanya doang. Nanti kamu udah disana malah gak betah. Dipikirin baik-baik, oke?"

"Iya. Kaa-san tenang aja."

Kaa-san mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kaa-san..." panggil Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Kaa-san Rin, Lenka.

"Apa aku lahir ke dunia ini sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Apa aku punya seorang saudara kembar?"

"Kamu berharap begitu?"

"Iya..."

"Jawabannya tidak."

* * *

Hari pertama SMP, Rin akan melaksanakan masa orientasi. 25 % alasan Rin masuk ke SMP Kairin adalah, orang yang dia suka dari kelas 1 SD, Kaito, juga bersekolah disini. 25 % lagi karena jaraknya agak jauh (Author: Sekolah sih, malah nyari yang jauh...) (Rin: Lah, suka-suka!), kata Rin sih biar menantang aja, gitu... Dan 50 % nya dia berharap akan bertemu 'seseorang' itu. Hari pertama, karena Tou-san Rin bekerja, jarak sekolah dan rumahnya jauh, juga hari pertama Rin masuk, Rin diantar oleh Kaa-san nya.

 **TING... TONG... TING... TONG... PUBLAAAA!**  
Rin mengerutkan alisnya. Kok.. Belnya... Begini...? pikir Rin bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah..." Rin mengangkat bahunya. Kelas MOS Rin dikelas 7-2, sedangkan Kaito berada di kelas 7-4.

"Kaitooo, kamu dimanaa?"

"Disini."

"Oii! Tempatnya disini!"

"Disini, baka! Itu ada tulisannya!"

"Oh, iya, hehe..."

Rin mengenali suara itu. Aaahh! Itu Kaiko! batin Rin kesal. Kaiko adalah saingan Rin dari SD. Kaiko juga menyukai Kaito. Dan mereka sekarang 1 kelas orientasi! GAWAT!

"Rin, gak papa?" tanya Miki saat melihat Rin gregetan. Miki, teman dekat Rin saat SD yang sekarang mereka 1 kelas orientasi.

"Oh, iya, gak papa, kok! Hehe..." Rin nyengir.

'Ih, nyebelin banget!' batin Rin. Rin cemberut.

Kelas orientasi. Berjalan sangat membosankaaaan. Rin hanya memperhatikan pengurus OSIS yang sedang membimbing kelas 7-2 dengan malas dan ngantuk-ngantuk.

"Uuh, bete banget! Sekarang jam berapa sih, Miki?" tanya Rin.

"Baru jam 9." Miki melihat jam tangannya.

"Aaah... Istirahat masih lama~~~"

"Sabar aja..."

"Uwaah! Ngantuk!"

"Rin, semoga nanti kita sekelas, ya..."

"Ng? Iya, semoga..."

 **[RIN POV]**

Istirahat, aku sih ngumpul-ngumpul bareng temen cewek aku yang satu SD. Cuma ngobrol-ngobrol biasa dan basa-basi gak penting.

"Ciee, Kaiko, kamu satu kelas orientasi sama Kaito..." celetuk Aoki, sahabat Kaiko.

"Ih, apa sih, Aoki?" bantah Kaiko.

"CIEEE!" ledek yang lain. Aku sih, cuek... Cuma maksain ngomong 'cie' pelan dengan mulut terbuka lebar biar keliatan teriak.

Kaiko, ilang aja sono! Nyebelin banget! Gak tau apa, perjuanganku selama ini? Aku selalu kena kacang kalo ngomong sama si Kaito. Walau si Kaiko juga kadang kena kacang, tapi mereka terbilang 'akrab'. Oke, intinya Kaiko musuh bebuyutanku dari SD!

 **TING... TONG... TING... TONG... PUBLAAA!**  
Oh, inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Pulang.

Yuhu~~ Aku bakal ngadem dikamar sambil nyantai-nyantai, denger musik, dan makan es krim jeruk! Aku keluar kelas orientasi. Kebetulan hari ini baru dikasih seragam SMP Kairin. Kaa-san dimana?

Oh! Itu dia! Kaa-san lagi ngobrol sama seseorang. Kayaknya orang itu salah satu wali siswa yang juga lagi nungguin anaknya.

"Kaa-san." panggilku.

"Eh, Rin, udah selesai..." kata Kaa-san. Gak enak ya, dari tadi manggilnya Kaa-san terus? Nama Kaa-san ku Lenka.

"Iya. Nih, barusan dapet seragamnya." Aku menyodorkan plastik berisi seragam.

"Ya udah, coba kamu cobain satu-satu."

Setelah semua seragam dicoba, ternyata semuanya muat.

"Syukur deh, muat semua!" kata Kaa-san.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet pulang..." pintaku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Nanti kita pulangnya dari sekolah ini kedepan gerbang perumahan jalan bareng ibu ini..."

"Ya udah, sekarang aja. Tunggu apaan lagi? Aku gerah, nih..."

"Ya nungguin anaknya dulu, lah!"

Aku duduk disampin Kaa-san. Setelah itu, seorang laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_ yang sama dengan rambutku dan Kaa-san muncul. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ tinggi.

"Eh, Len!" sahut orang yang tadi mengobrol dengan Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, ayo pulang." ajaknya pada Kaa-san nya.

"Iya. Ayo pulang. Mari, Kagamine-san, kita pulang bersama..." kata orang itu pada Kaa-san.

"Iya, Kagami-san!" kata Kaa-san semangat.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Kagami-san?

KENAPA NAMA MARGANYA MIRIP DENGAN KELUARGAKU?!

Kaa-san dan Ms. Kagami-san mengobrol ria. Biasa, ngomongin rumah, keluarga, saling membandingkan aku dengan Kagami Len, anak berambut _ponytail_ tadi, gosip ibu-ibu, sampai diskon daleman di pasar.

"Kaa-chan, aku haus..." kata adik Kagami Len pada Kaa-san nya yang sedari tadi jalan berdampingan dengan kakak nya itu.

"Iya! Ah, itu ada minimarket! Kagami.." belum selesai Ms. Kagami berbicara, Kaa-san memotong.

"Panggil Lenka aja. Yang simple." Oke, Kaa-san ku cenderung keliatan kayak ABG. Soalnya dia itu selalu pakai bahasa yang sedikit gaul, badannya ramping, masih keliatan cantik dan unyu, dan _fashion_ nya juga ngikutin _trend-trend_ sekarang ini.

"Oke! Nah, Len! Kamu beliin dia minuman, ya." kata Kagami Lola, ibu dari Kagami Len.

"Oke. Sini uangnya."

"Nih!"

"Rin, kamu beliin Kaa-san es krim sana!" kata Kaa-san padaku.

"Males ah, Kaa-san.." sahutku.

"Udah sono cepetan! Ada temennya, tuh!"

"Ih, sekelas juga nggak!"

"Emang kamu tadi gak sekelas sama dia?"

"Kaa-san nggak denger tadi aku ngomong apa?"

"Emang kamu kelas berapa?"

"7-2."

"Dia kelas berapa?"

"Mana aku tau! Aku aja gak kenal dia!"

"Ya udah gih, sana! Kaa-san pengen es krim, nih!"

Cih. Repot banget. Kaa-san kan bisa beli sendiri. Orang yang namanya Kagami Len itu seperti apa? Bisa jadi dia orang yang aku cari. Aku gak bisa liat mukanya. Aku malu buat mengamati mukanya itu. Tapi kayaknya dia cuek dan datar. Tapi entahlah, atau mungkin dia cuma gengsi gara-gara ada orang yang gak dia kenal.

Aku punya cita-cita. Aku ingin menemukan cowok yang mirip denganku. Mulai dari wajah, tingkah, perilaku, kesukaan, watak, dan karakter yang sama. Aku tau kelihatannya sangat mustahil. Apa salahnya mencari? Jika benar-benar sudah takdir, aku bisa bertemu orang itu!

Aku mengikuti anak yang namanya 'Len' dari belakang. Nggak. Aku nggak nge- _stalk_ dia! Dia kan mau ke minimarket, aku juga! Dia mengambil minuman bersari jeruk dari lemari pendingin sedangkan aku mengambil es krim dari rak es krim. Dia membayar minuman itu dikasir. Aku mengantri dibelakangnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat tinggiku cuma sekitar setelinganya si 'Len' ini. Akhirnya, tiba giliranku untuk membayar.

"Nih, es krimnya!" aku menyodorkan es krim pada Kaa-san.

"He, makasih Rin!" Kaa-san tersenyum lebar.

"Len, ini es krimnya buat kamu aja!" Kaa-san menyodorkan es krim pada Len. APA? KENAPA DIKASIHIN KEDIA? KENAPA GAK BUAT AKU AJA COBAAAA?

"Nggak usah, Tante." Len menolak pemberian Kaa-san.

"Ta.. Tante.." ulang Kaa-san dengan mimik yang aneh.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku Tante, ya.." kata Kaa-san pada Len. Len diam.

"Ya udah, ayo lanjut jalannya." ajak Ms. Kagami.

Aku, Kaa-san, Ms. Kagami, Kagami Len, dan adiknya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju depan gerbang. Lumayan jauh sih...

Sampai digerbang, kami naik bus yang berbeda. Di bus, Kaa-san ngoceh yang macam-macam. Aku cuma bisa mendengarkan lagu indah dari Kaa-san yang bisa menyebabkan telingaku iritasi.

Masa orientasi siswa selesai. Dan ternyata, susunan kelasnya berubah. Aku masuk kekelas 7-1. Oh, yeah! Aku berhasil masuk kekelas anak-anak pintar!

Aku memasukki ruang kelas. Hah! Aku sekelas dengan Kaito! Oh yaaaa! Aku sangat senaaa~~~ng!

"Uwah, aku nggak sekelas sama Aoki!"

Kayaknya aku kenal suara itu. Gawat, dia juga disini.

"Ohayou, Rin!" sapa Kaiko ramah.

"O-O-Ohayou, Kaiko..." balasku sedikit kaku.

"Wah! Kita sekelas, ya.." seru Kaiko riang.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya Kaiko..." balasku. Kaiko mengangguk lalu pergi. AAAHH! KENAPA HARUS BARENG SAMA KAIKO SIH?

Aku menengok sekeliling. Aah, disini banyak sekali wanita yang cantik. Hhh.. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menggapai Kaito saat ini..

Pandanganku tertuju pada anak laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_. Itu kan anak yang waktu itu! Kelihatannya sangat pendiam. Ia duduk dikursi nomor 2 dari belakang. Dia menatap ke arahku. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Mmm... Hai..." panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Aku Momo." Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabatnya. Anak yang bernama Momo itu sangat manis. Badannya kecil lebih tepatnya dia mirip seperti ehem _loli_ ehem.

"Aku.. Kagamine.. Rin.." balasku terbata. Momo hanya terkikik pelan.

"Semoga seterusnya kita bisa terus berteman, ya?" kata Momo ramah. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

 **TING... TONG... TING... TONG... PUBLAAAA!**  
Bel masuk telah berdering. Seorang wanita berambut pendek bob cokelat masuk keruangan. Dia memakai blazer merah yang dikancing satu dengan dalaman baju berwarna hitam dan rok pendek ketat berwarna merah juga. Dia memakai _high-heels_ yang juga berwarna merah, dia membawa beberapa buku digenggamannya.

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Sakine Meiko. Panggil saja Meiko-sensei. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian di 7-1 ini." Meiko-sensei mengenalkan dirinya. Kemudian, dia menyuruh kami untuk mengenalkan diri satu per satu didepan kelas sesuai dengan urutan tempat duduk.

Hari ini, kelas hanya melakukan 'pengenalan'. Besok baru mulai belajar efektif. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku berjalan menuju kantin. Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Berhubung tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku jadi sedih...

TAK!

"U-uwaaah!" aku tersandung batu saat sedang berjalan. GREP! Seseorang menarik tanganku. Hah? Aku menoleh.

"Ka-Kaito!" seruku kaget. Pipiku bersemu merah.

"Makanya hati-hati." Kaito menatapku dingin.

"I-iya. Maaf. Te-terima kasih." Aku membungkuk hati-hati.

"Sama-sama." Kaito pergi. Aku menghela nafas. Lega dan bahagia. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kantin.

BRUKK! Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang.

"UWAAAHH!" aku berteriak dan jatuh.

"Uuh.." aku meringis dan mengusap lutut dan bajuku yang kotor.

"AH! MAAF!" katanya cepat. Dia membungkuk. Aku menatapnya.

"Err... Kalau aku gak salah.. Kamu kan orang yang waktu itu jalan bareng sama aku dan Kaa-san ku, kan?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Namaku Kagami Len." Len memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, iya! Aku Kagamine Rin!" balasku.

"Eh, nama kita hampir sama, lho.."

"Eh? Iya, kau benar. Mungkin ini cuma suatu kebetulan! Hehe.."

"Kau mau kekantin?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kekantin bersama-sama?"

"Ayo!"

Ternyata diluar dugaanku. Dia sangat ramah dan kelihatannya pribadi yang ceria.

 **[Author POV]**

Beberapa bulan, Rin dan Len makin akrab. Mereka bersahabat dengan Lily, Mayu, Luka, Piko dan Mikuo. Len itu tertutup sama kelompoknya. Kalo curhat, ada masalah, pasti curhatnya cuma ke Rin. Kalo sama kelompoknya, paling cuma ngobrol-ngobrol biasa atau enggak sekadar basa-basi. Rin itu kayak _Best Friend Forevahhhh -_ muncrat- nya Len.

Mereka bertujuh makan dikantin. Urutannya, Luka-Rin-Mayu-Lily dan didepannya Len-Piko-Mikuo. Luka mengamati wajahku dan Len.

"Kalo diliat-liat... Mukanya Len mirip ya, sama muka Rin!" kata Luka.

Eh? Mirip? Rin membatin.

"Iya, ya. Mirip gitu.." tambah Lily.

"Jodoh kali!" Mayu asal ceplos. Semuanya tertawa.

"U-Urusai! Aku gak suka sama Len!" bantahku.

"Mending aku suka sama kucing, deh!" tambah Len.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!"

"Buktinya aku yang ngomong!"

"Aku gak bakal pernah suka sama kamu!"

"Siapa juga yang ngarep?"

"WEEK!" Rin dan Len saling menjulurkan lidahnya.

"HAHAHA!" semuanya tertawa.

"Ternyata sifat sama watak kalian juga sama!" tambah Piko.

"GAK MUNGKIN!" Rin dan Len teriak berbarengan.

"Coba aku tes nih!" kata Mayu.

"Sebutin idola kalian! Sebutnya bareng-bareng! 1, 2, 3!" kata Mayu lagi.

 **[Len POV]**

"MATSUI ICHIDA!" seruku tertimpa dengan suara cewek berambut _honey-blonde_ berpita itu. Kami bertatapan.

"Cih! Itu cuma kebetulan saja!" kataku berbarengan lagi dengan Rin.

"Ck, berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh!" kata Rin padaku.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!" bantahku.

"Cih! Kau mengikuti kata-kataku sebelumnya! Dasar plagiat!"

"Urusai! Kau berisik sekaliii!"

"Sudah, sudah, cepat habiskan makanannya sebelum belnya berbunyi." Mikuo melerai.

Aku terus menatap Luka. Hehe, dia cantik... Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang begini, ya? Dia baik, pintar Matematika, anggun... Ah! Nggak, nggak! Kayaknya... Aku suka kali sama dia?

Pulang sekolah.

"DAAHH!"

"Rin..." panggil Len. Rin menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku suka seseorang..."

"Siapa? Luka?"

"Kok.. Kamu bisa tau?"

"Haha! Ya udah, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama dia?"

"Entah, perasaan ini muncul tiba-tiba..."

"Bahasanya alay banget! Sok puitis dasar!"

"Kamu mau bantuin aku, kan?"

"Gak perlu... Kamu gak perlu usaha capek-capek lagi!"

"Loh? Kenapa? Ah! Rin gak cees! Gak seru!"

"Karena Luka juga suka sama kamu.."

Mukaku memanas.

"Haha! Lucu banget! Mukamu merah begitu! Udah! Gak usah lama-lama lagi! Tembak sana! Ntar keburu kerebut orang lain, loh!" ledek Rin.

"Makasih, Rin..."

Rin tersenyum getir.

 **F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K ON [RIN]**

"Rin, aku suka Len..." kata Luka.

"Ecieee! Oke, deh, Luka! Tenang aja! Aku pasti bantuin kamu, kok!"

* * *

"Luka, kamu kayaknya marah ya sama aku?" tanyaku.

"Oh, enggak, kok! Kok kamu berpikiran kayak gitu?" bantah Luka.

"Habisnya tingkahmu aneh hari ini..."

"Enggak kok, aku agak capek hati aja sama seseorang..."

"Eh, siapa? Aku ya?"

"Bukan kok! Bukan Rin-chan..." Luka tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya.

* * *

Aku memergoki Mayu, Luka dan Lily mengobrol tanpa aku.

"Mayu! Aku sakit hati banget!" kata Luka pada Mayu.

"Udahlah.. Mungkin dia emang gak maksud.. Mereka kan emang deket..." sahut Mayu menanggapi ocehan Luka.

"Tapi setidaknya dia mikirin perasaan aku laaah..."

"Sabar aja Luka..." kata Lily. Aku langsung pergi.

Apa orang itu aku? Tapi, kalau aku menjauh, gimana sama cita-citaku selama ini?

Len, kalo kamu jadian sama Luka, apa kamu bakal ngelupain aku?

 **F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K END [RIN]**

Rin baik, ya? Dia emang temen curhat yang gak bikin bete.

Ringtone ' _Konnichiwa_ ' berbunyi dari _handphone_ -ku. Aku mengangkatnya. Ada pesan dari Rin.

* * *

 **From : Kagamine Rin**

" **Len, besok kekantin berdua aja, ya? Aku mau nanya sesuatu"**

 **Received 15:07:27**

* * *

Mau ngomongin apaan sih? Sekarang aja, kenapa...

* * *

 **To : Kagamine Rin**

" **Mau ngomong apaan? Tentang Kaito? Sekarang aja kenapa!"**

 **Delivered 15:08:02**

* * *

' _Konnichiwa'_. KLIK!

* * *

 **From : Kagamine Rin**

" **Males ngetik! Udah, jangan bales pesan ini! Bakal panjang jadinya nanti! BYE!"**

 **Received 15:08:54**

* * *

Cih, ribet banget, ah!

Tapi, oke deh, gak papa!

 **[RIN POV]**

A-A-AKU UDAH TERLANJUR BILANG BAKAL BILANG BESOK! Huff.. Tenang... Kamu pasti bisa! Ganbatte, RIN!

Esok harinya, dikantin saat istirahat.

"Mau ngomong apaan?" tanya Len.

"Ng... Seandainya, kamu punya saudara kembar perempuan... Kamu pengennya siapa? Dikelas 7-1..." tanyaku memalingkan pandangan kelangit yang luas sambil mengaduk-aduk _Cream Soda_ yang kubeli.

"Kok nanyanya gitu?"

"Ya... Iseng aja... Cuman nanya..."

"Ng... Gak tau..."

"Ayolah! Yang menurutmu asik, seru, dan yang pokoknya menurutmu baik, deh! Gak perlu orang yang disukai kok!"

"Ng... Kamu?"

Pipiku bersemu merah. Ma-masa sih?

"Ma-ma-ma-masa?" tanyaku dengan muka yang memanas.

"Iya. Kayaknya kamu..." ulang Len.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kamu baik, asik, juga kuat, dari hati maupun fisik!"

"Be-beneran?"

"Iya..."

"Ngg... Len, aku pernah cerita kan, kalo aku punya cita-cita ketemu 'seseorang' itu?"

"Pernah. Kenapa?"

"Kamu udah tau belom siapa orangnya?"

"Belom. Siapa? Kasih tau napa! Rin gak cees nih! Kan aku temen curhat kamu dari awal!"

"Yakin mau tau?"

Len mengangguk kuat.

"Kamu."

Pipi Len memerah.

"Gak aku sangka aku ketemu 'seseorang' itu dikelas 7!" kataku.

"Kalo kita lagi barengan, sebagian dari mereka banyak yang ngira kita itu anak kembar." ceritaku.

"Bagus, deh..." gumam Len. "Kamu emang orangnya asik,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"temen aku yang paling baik!"


End file.
